The Play
by Caelia93
Summary: The family has a new plan to destroy Negan.. Jesus and Carol will play a incredible role in this new plan.. It seems Negan is really fascinated by this new Carol.. how will Daryl act? Will he confess his real feelings for Carol? As always, a caryl fic.


**The play**

 **Chapter 1. Harley Quinn and the Joker.**

-Doesn't she remind you of that comic character, Dwight?- said Negan laughing so hard- Mm.. Harley Quinn? The girlfriend of the joker?

\- Yeah- said Dwight looking at them suspiciously

Daryl thought the plan was pretty fucked up but at the same time.. it was fucking brilliant. Jesus and Carol would go to the Sanctuary with all of them to talk with Negan and tell him they were interesting in his way of.. dealing with stuff and all. It looked like Negan has never seen Jesus and the only saviors who have seen him were dead. The same goes for Carol.

And he has to admit both of them were doing an incredible performance. Jesus and Carol looked like a couple completely in love, they looked as a couple of crazy people.

\- Oh my dear, did you hear him?- said Carol caressing Jesus's neck- Another one who compares me to that crazy bitch- she said with an evil smile- I adore her.. and you, my Joker

\- You're all so funny- said Jesus- I'm more interesting than the Joker thought.. we never were arrested

And Carol and Jesus started to laugh

He looked at Rick and Aaron who were looking at their couple of friends like they have really lost their mind.

The plan was simple. Negan has taken Judith and Carl and they all decided to go to the Sanctuary for them and try to destroy it. Hiltop has decided to help.. by sending Jesus and the Kingdom was ready to attack outside the walls of Sanctuary.

So.. Jesus and Carol or "Harley Quinn and the Joker" were just two crazy wanderers who have gone from one group to another. And they have decided to take Rick and the others to kill them until they knew they were property of Negan.. then, they decided to take them as prisoners to the Sanctuary.

So, now, they were prisoners of Carol and Jesus. And Negan has found it was hilarious.

\- So, well -said Carol laughing and caressing her fake hair. She was wearing a red wig and she was really enjoying it.- Why would we give you these men? I mean..they are ours- she said as she sat in the floor looking at Negan with a crazy smile

\- Oh crazy woman- said Negan- You really have a crazy bitch- he said going to Jesus

And Carol started to laugh again as Jesus sat behind her.

\- Did you hear him,babe?He doesn't answer your question- said Jesus as they both looked at Negan with an evil smile

\- Oh don't think that I don't want to answer you, my dear guests- said Negan- It's just.. these people belong to me now.. Rick belongs to me, Daryl Belongs to me and so on..,

\- And if they belong to you.. why are they walking so freely?- asked Carol as she bit her lips

Negan was obviously obsessed with her.. and Jesus, her fake partner, was okay with that.. But he wanted to hit Negan for looking at her that way.

He remembers their conversation last night..

Flashback

 _\- Hi- he said as she was getting ready for her role_

 _\- Hi- she said and he could see she was scared_

 _She was already wearing that crazy stuff. She was wearing a red wig, a lot of make up in her face, a leather jacket and very short.. shorts? And some boots with heels. She looked so hot.. but she has always looked hot. He has always thought she is the most fucking beautiful thing on Earth_

 _\- Everything will be okay… - he said although he didn't believe it._

 _\- You're lying.. You have that face like when you told me that everyone was okay in the creepy house- she said going to him and touching his chin._

 _They were more touchy now.. he was used to her touch and he has missed her so much. He leaned to her hand enjoying her soft touch and he got lost in her eyes._

 _\- I will protect you with ma fucking life, woman- he said_

 _\- That's the thing.. I don't want you to lose your life.. believe in me, Daryl- she said_

 _\- Always- he said looking at her mouth_

 _\- Carol!- shouted Rick from downstairs and they got separated_

End of flasback _._

 _-_ Well, my dear.. Nadine?- asked Negan to Carol who smiled fakely at him- You'll see they belong to me but I like to make happy my things, you know

\- You're so funny, isn't he? - said Carol as she started to play with her knife.

\- So, tell me.. have you killed many people?-asked Dwight

He knew the plan, Dwight knew the plan. Dwight has helped him to escape the Sanctuary but it seems that Negan has accepted him back. Dwight was now their spy and Negan didn't know it.. or maybe he knew it.

\- Well, did you hear about Terminus?- asked Jesus laughing while kissing Carol's cheek

\- Yeah fuck man.. all of them died- said Negan smiling

\- My woman here did it! She did in on her own.,- said Jesus while Carol smiled proudly

\- You kidding me! Oh my dear!- said Negan going to her and kneeling in front of her- Why the fuck are you smiling, Rick? did you hear something funny?

\- Just thinking how small she is and how powerful she is- said Rick looking down.

He saw Carol smiling by real that time. It was a real smile.

\- Well, let's move and let me show you my.. palace- said Negan laughing- Then we will talk about Rick and company, my friends

\- Can we kill someone today?- asked Carol smiling a them

Everyone went silent at her. She was smiling so hard and looking at her knife. Then, Negan started to laugh.

\- Oh my dear, you really are Harley Quinn!

Fucker.

She was Carol, his Carol. Not a comic character…

 **To be continued**


End file.
